The innovation relates to a cassette comprising a housing having two parallel main walls, of which at least one wall is provided with a recessed portion having a bounding wall extending parallel tot he main wall, said recessed portion accommodating an element having a picture side and a rear side.
A cassette of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from EP-A 0,233,028. In this prior-art cassette the recessed portion has been provided with an information-carrying element. This information may include, for example, the playing time of the cassette or the brand name. Such a known element is generally made of paper or paperboard and is generally stuck onto the bounding wall of the recessed portion, which is expensive. Moreover, such an element cannot readily be replaced.